The Big Crush
by Cheri6578
Summary: Connor Mackenzie? Crushing on Maria Wong? Badly. Take a look @ this humourous, romantic fic, and R/R please! :-)
1. Connor and Maria?

A/N: Hi! I'm 11 years old, so if this fic really sucks, now you know why. :-)  
  
Summary: Connor starts to like Maria, and hi-jinx ensues. Please R/R!!!  
  
"The Big Crush"-Cheri6578 Chapter 1: "Revelations"  
  
It was wintertime; Sharon Spitz and Maria Wong were in their winter clothes, and having a snowball fight. Maria patted a huge snowball in her green-mitted hands and whirled it at Sharon's right cheek, barely missing her blocking hands. "OW!" she yelped, half-laughing; "What am I, target practice?" Maria giggled. It was a very fine day; no school, fresh blanket of snow, snowball fights…Too bad Alden had band practice today, and Connor…Hey! Connor! She just noticed she had not seen her nerdy friend in quite a long time; a week perhaps. "Hey, Sharon!" Maria called out. "Why couldn't Connor come over today? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages!". "Hmmm…" Sharon hummed. "Something about painting his fence. Kept him busy." Maria cocked her eyebrow. "Huh? He used that excuse two days ago. Remember?". "Hey…yeah!" Sharon recalled. "Must be some long fence, huh?" she joked. "I'll call him to ask if he can ice skate with us tomorrow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sharon got into her room and called Connor. *Ring! Ring! Ring! *click!* "Hello?" Connor answered. "Hey, Connor! It's Sharon; can you come ice skating with us tomorrow?" Connor sneezed and grabbed his inhaler. "Us? Us as in who?" he asked, very nasally. "Me and Queen Elizabeth-no! Who do you think Connor?! Me and Maria! DUH!" Connor gulped and stammered nervously. "Ma-Ma-Maria? I-I-have to go to my grandmother's funeral tomorrow, sorry, I can't." he said, trying to sound disappointed . But Sharon remembered this excuse from Monday. She scowled. "Nice try, Connor, what is with you?" she asked. "Well, I, uh…" "Out with it, already!" she interrupted nastily. "Okay, okay! I…"he mumbled the following words indistinguishably. "What???" Sharon asked, like a senior citizen who had difficulty hearing youngsters. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARIA!!!" he yelled. "What was that, Connor?" his mum asked from downstairs. "Nothing, Ma." He replied. Sharon finally understood. "Oh…Oh! Why don't you just tell her?" Connor shuddered at the mere thought. "Are you insane? Would you tell Alden you liked him before you started dating? I think not." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Point well made." Sharon admitted. "Well…how 'bout I tell her for you?" Connor gasped. "No! Sharon, don't! Please! I'd die!" Sharon had to giggle a little. "Okay, okay, take a chill pill, Connor! That's a shame, though, since she is crazy about you, you know." Gullible Connor had perked up. "Re-really?" Sharon continued the lies, obviously trying to get Connor to let her tell Maria. "Well, okay…you can tell her, I guess, but don't rush into it!" "I know, I know, can do!" Sharon said with a tin-grinned smirk. "Sharon! Mom said no running up the phone bill, get off!" Adam warned as he poked his head through her door. "Hey! I told you to knock first!" she reminded, as she cupped her hand over the talking portion of the phone. "No, not you, Connor, Oh…I have to get off the phone now, talk to you later, okay? Bye." *click!* Sharon couldn't wait to tell Maria!  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Hope that didn't suck! Well, next Ch. Should be out in less than a week. Please R/R! 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

CHAPTER 2: "She Tells"  
  
She told. thought Connor immediately after. What if she doesn't like me back? If this ruins our friendship? Oh, no!!!  
  
@ Sharon's house  
  
"Hmmm. should I really be telling her this? What if she doesn't like him back? Or worse; they're friendship is ruined?!" She pondered the thought for a moment. "Hmmm.yeah!" she said as she dialed Maria's number. "Maria, Connor likes you!" Sharon said very quickly. "Whoa-whoa-whoa-what-likes- who-likes-huh?" Sharon proceeded to scream into the speaker "CONNOR LIKES YOU!" Her voice boomed from the receiver, as Maria made a disagreeable face and distanced her phone. Then she took into mind what she had just heard. "What?!" she asked again. Sharon opened her mouth to scream once more, when Maria interrupted "No-no-no, I meant to say that because I was surprised, that's all, I totally get it, he-he." her laugh faltered. "So. what do you think? Sharon asked excitedly. "Um.I don't know.not yet, anyway. um, I'll see if I can ask him out on a friendly date." Sharon disappointedly frowned. "Aw.Maria.!" Sharon whined, "You can do better than that.!" "Oh, please, Sharon, I'm just not into that mushy stuff like you are.I gotta go, okay? See ya."  
  
@ Maria's House  
  
She put the phone down, and jumped on her bed. "YES! YES! YES!!!" she screamed as she plopped down on her bed smiling. She closed her eyes and within a few moments, a dream started to develop in her mind. An old- fashioned 50's love song was playing in the background. She was floating in the purple night sky, passing through pink clouds on her skateboard as she held hands with Connor, who was on one as well. He was wearing "cool" skater-type clothing, the kind he probably would've never worn over his dead body in reality. But hey, this is a dream; anything is possible. Connor looked at Maria, but his glasses fell down. Maria swooped down and caught them just in time. She swooped back up and returned them to their owner. "Thanks, doll." He said in a weird, "cool-guy-from-the-50's" voice. "You're welcome, Connie." Connie??? Maria had never called him that in her life! And besides, it's a girl's name. She shrugged it off. "Maria." "Connor.", "Maria.", "Connor." "Maria!" Maria woke up. She saw her mum out of the corner of her eye. "Maria, tu isistes tu tarea?" she asked if she had done her homework in Spanish. "No, Mami." she replied. "Andale!" her mum requested. "Aw.!" Maria groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it. I'm sorry it took SOOO long, but my Internet got cut off. ( Next Ch. Should be up.later.like in a week.(This time I mean it, lol.) 


	3. Asking Him Out

A/N: Agh.I took a long time again. I'm sorry. It's hard to keep a fic going on, lol.  
  
"Asking Him Out"  
  
Maria and Sharon were chatting as they strolled through the hall-ways. They saw Connor and immediately fell dead-silent. "Um.hi, guys?" Connor said confused. "Hi!" Maria blurted out uneasily. "So.wannagooutonadateConnor?" Maria burst. Surprisingly, and much to Maria's dismay, Connor understood. "Um.lemme get this straight.you, and I?" Maria grew a little impatient, but hid it. ".Yeah.so, how 'bout it?" Connor smiled awkwardly. "Sure. When and Where?" Maria pondered a good time. "Friday @ 6:00?" "Okay." The bell rung and they had to go to class. Sharon instantly tried to pry Maria's feelings out. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I need to go now, lol. I'll write more tomorrow. Promise. ;) 


End file.
